Field
Generally, the development is directed to providing material or information based on a user-initiated electronic request in a system including at least an electronic database.
Description of the Related Art
Online search providers such as Google, Bing and Yahoo provide a list of search results on a user's display device. The search results provide a brief description of the web page identified by each result and include a link to a uniform resource locator for the page.